


Married!?!

by AgentTrilloku



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTrilloku/pseuds/AgentTrilloku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After agreeing to join Coulson and the team at the Playground via the Bus. The Avengers get another little bomb shell from Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married!?!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of Shield or The Avengers....Really wish I did but nope I'm poor.
> 
> I may add to this at a later date but at the moment I'm happen with this short one shot :)

As they walked to the cars, Pepper casually bumps into Coulson’s side. “You’re not coming directly to the Bus with us?” she asks trying her hardest to not look like she is attempting to pry information from him.  
Coulson smirks slightly “no, I have a prior engagement that I must see to before we leave.” Barton sudden appears on his other side not even attempting to be subtle “The cellist?” Coulson shakes his head “No that was a different life.” Barton nods understanding “but it is a woman….Right”  
Again the smirk appears “Maybe.” Pepper and Barton share a look.  
“Do we know her?” Natasha suddenly jumps into the conversation and Coulson realizes that he is surrounded by the avengers all seemingly interested in his love life. “Well,” he says while looking down the street willing May and Skye to hurry up with the cars. “You have all met her, but I doubt any of you know her at this point.”  
He immensely enjoys watching the confusion on their faces. Barton is the first to recover and stares him hard in the eye “Really Coulson, the Calvary. You are dating the Calvary?” He really can’t help the look of shock and horror that crosses his face and he tries to he really does “What!?! No, no it’s not Agent May and I wouldn’t let her hear you call her that.”  
Coulson just manages to hold in the sigh of relief as May pulls up in front of the tower in the SUV. “Looks like your ride is here. I’ll see you all in about 2 hours.”  
He gently pushes his way past Banner, who given the others firm looking stances, was most likely to let him through. Stark reaches for him but Coulson smoothly dodges his hand and walks towards the SUV “Now wait one….” Stark gets cut off by some rather loud music coming down the street. A 1962 Chevrolet Corvette comes cruising up the road and pulls in front of the SUV. Skye jumps out of the driver’s side and smiles at Coulson. Handing him a pair of sunglasses she turns to the avengers and waves. “Nice meeting you!”  
She grabs Coulson by the tie and pulls him towards her. “Let’s go AC before we miss our reservations.”  
The kiss that follows her statement leaves the avengers feeling awkward about watching the exchange but only Steve looks away. Skye laughs and hops in the passenger side of Lola as Coulson straightens his tie, looking over at the avengers, he winks a large smile on his face before walking to the driver’s side and getting in. Skye is messing with the radio as they pull away from the curb not even bothering to look back. A full minute passes and none of the avengers move still staring at the spot where Lola once was. May rolls down the passenger window, “Better get use to it, those two have been unbearable since they got married.”  
She keeps a straight face as all the heads once immobile sudden whip towards her. “Married!?!” Stark exclaims “You mean to tell me that little miss junior agent is married to Coulson.” May nods her head and waits for them to get into the SUV before saying. “She Co-Director, not a junior agent.” This time she can’t help but laugh under her breath at the faces in her rear view mirror before pulling away from the curb and heading for Starks personal air field.


End file.
